


Emily visits Q-branch

by julietRichan



Series: TheAdventuresoftheStarkTwins [16]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Gen, M invited SHIELD, MI6 and SHIELD, Q Branch, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6628219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietRichan/pseuds/julietRichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The minions meet Emily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emily visits Q-branch

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-d or brit picked. All mistakes are mine. I own nothing, only Emily!

“What are you doing here?”

“I didn’t sneak in if that’s what you are asking.”

“I’m not.”

“M invited me.”

“M? Invited you?”

“Well, he invited an agent of SHIELD and I was in town so Fury sent me.”

The Q-branch minions watch the scene before them. A female version of Q sits on his desk at the front of the room, her legs crossed on the desk and a laptop in her lap. A sense of Déjà vu overcomes all of them as they think of the day that Tony Stark appeared in Q-branch.

Did Q have a twin sister? Does that mean there are _three_ Starks out there?

“So why are you down here instead of at his office?” Q raises an eyebrow.

The girl shrugs, “I still have an hour before I have to see him. Thought I’d come and see where you work.” She smirks, “After all, you have seen my lab. It’s only fair I get to see yours.”

Her accent is clearly American, but it’s not loud nor as harsh as most Americans sound. It’s as if her accent is both American and British.

Q pushes his glasses up, pinching the bridge of his nose, “Em, your ‘lab’ is your floor of dad’s new tower. I helped design and build it, of course I’ve see it.”

Em pouts, “What’s wrong with me wanting to see your workplace? Alec and James talk about how cool it is all the time and I never have seen it before now.”

The minions do their best to pretend to be working, but their minds are clearly focused on the two siblings.

“Fine.” Q huffs, “I’ll show you around and then you have to go see M.”

Em nods, “Deal.” She hops of the desk, sliding her laptop away into her leather briefcase.

One of the minions notes that it is the exact same one that Q has. A gift, then, from their father perhaps?

Q shows Em around Q-branch, as well as R&D and the other divisions located underground. Unlike their father, Em doesn’t touch anything unless Q gives her a slight nod of permission. She handles the tech with such reverence, it’s startling. How did those two come from the excitable Mr. Tony Stark? Perhaps it was the “Pepper” lady that Tony had mentioned was with Emily the day he visited.

A small beep from Emily’s pocket causes some of the minions to jump.

“Yeah JARVIS?” Emily asks her phone.

The phone surprisingly, or maybe not surprisingly as this was a Stark they were talking about, answers. _You have twenty minutes till your appointment with M. Based on current traffic, you should get there within fifteen minutes._

“Thanks JARVIS.”

_You are welcome Miss Em._

Emily turns to Q, “Well, it was great visiting your domain. Thanks for not kicking me out.”

Q chuckles, “As if I could.”

“Oh, you could. It just wouldn’t last very long.” Emily trots off towards the doors, “Don’t forget, James and Alec are coming over tonight. Movie and popcorn. Don’t be late.”

“I won’t.” Q calls.

“Wish me luck!”

“Good luck.” Q shakes his head. “Alright people, back to work. You’ve had a long enough break.”

The minions quickly turn back to their monitors.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Up next on TheAdventuresoftheStarkTwins... Movie night, popcorn fight


End file.
